A Few Years Older
by LeftEyeObsession
Summary: Ororo is off to college ready to become an adult and learn about her powers and the mutant world, but... Who's that sexy jerk over there? StormxWolverine PsylockexAngel AU! yes there are powers included!
1. Prologue

Ororo stared out the window, no longer listening to the lecture that Mr. Stark, her history teacher, was giving. Today was her last day of being a senior in high school and she was just too excited to pay attention. After this her life will be onto the next chapter. Semi-Adulthood? Whatever, as long she gets away from all this high school nonsense.

"Miss Munroe!"

I perked up and quickly turned my attention back to my teacher.

"Yes?"

"I know it's your last day as a senior but can you at least act like you're paying attention?"

Some of the class snickered quietly and I nodded with grin on my face. I glanced at the clock as Mr. Stark continued to talk, only a few more minutes and I'm official not a high school student. I looked over at my best friend Betsy who sat there looking at the clock also.

"Pssssst"

She continued to look at the clock not budging at bit.

"Pssssssst, Betsy!"

Nope, nothing. I know she's not deaf with her annoying ass.

"ELIZABETH" I harshly whisper, causing a few kids in front of me to turn around. She finally turned to me purple hair swinging with a look of confusion.

"What?" Her English accent coating her words.

I rolled my eyes. "I was calling you the whole time you didn't hear me?"

"Girl please, I'm just trying to get out of here!"

I smiled. All of us seniors were. I looked back to the clock, only 10 more seconds.

9

8

7

6

5,

holy shit.

4

3

2

1

"GOODBYE FUCKERS! IM A FUCKING FRESHMAN IN COLLEGE, GOODBYE MR. STARK YOU ARE TOTALLY HANDSOME AND FUNNY BUT I GOTTA LEAVE YOU, HOPE YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC LIFE"

Betsy clearly couldn't contain her excitement as she ran out the class yelling at the top of her lungs while sticking up her middle fingers.

"Sorry Mr. Stark you know how she gets, but seriously have a great life"

I hugged him and waved as I skipped out barely containing my excitement. As I exited the class I could still hear Betsy cursing and screaming. I sighed. 4 more years with this lunatic I call my Bestfriend.


	2. Moving In

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Nobody understands how much I love the Storm & Wolvie pairing and it's so irritating to see minimum of them! Anywho hopefully this appeals to people who understand where I stand with this (: **

**Well I am new to writing a real story sooooo be easy on me! But review please so I can get feedback**!

* * *

I sighed as my 2009 Honda accord stopped at the entrance to Westchester University. This place is my freedom, where I can use my powers and learn to control them even better. A mutant Unviersity! Something nobody has heard of. I gazed at the entrance amazed at that this was my new school. My first years as being an adult. I stepped out the car just looking around. Two buildings sat on each side of the main building, but judging from that you can guess that everything else is behind. I locked the doors to my car and walked up to the main building.

As soon as I stepped through the threshold, I gasped. This building was amazing! Looking from the outside you would think that it was old and more ancient in the inside but it's all modern!

In awe I continued to gaze and look at everything clearly not watching where I was going until I collided with a brick wall.

OOF!

I fell clumsily to the floor knocking the wind out of myself. As I choked trying to get the air back in me I felt someone grab me by the waist and haul me up. I grabbed their forearm, which was huge and hairy, to steady myself.

"T-thank you, who put that brick wall there anyway?"

I heard a deep chuckle and a gruff voice right after it. "I've been called many things but a brick wall? That's new"

I finally looked up to see this man looking down at me. He stood clearly over me and had the weirdest hairstyle. Like an animal. His hazel eyes glistened and a smirk played on his lips. Oh shit I'm staring wayyyyy to hard.

"Erm, uh thanks and... uh... sorry"

I cleared my throat and brushed a hand through my hair.

"Uh can you show me where the office is by the way sir"

His bushy eyebrow shot right up.

"Uh darlin' im only a sophomore but the office is down the hall to the right"

I turn to gaze down the hall before I could even thank him he was gone. Weirdo who leaves without getting a thanks?

I continued down the hall to the office and happily got my room assignment. 3-512. Third floor? That's just fantastic, with all the stuff I have. I decided to check out the room before I decided moving things in. I stepped in the elevator along with another boy who stood slightly over me with blonde hair, he had a pale complexion and bright blue eyes. He looked over at me with a slightly mean demeanor then turned back around. What the hell? Suddenly the elevator stopped and I'm pretty sure I wasn't at the third floor. The doors slid open to reveal another guy about average height and a darker skin complexion. He glanced in my direction, smiled and waved while walking towards the blonde.

"Hey Alex, got your room number yet?"

"Yeah, all the way up on the 5th floor man, who created this building any fucking way?"

The dark skinned guy clapped the blonde, Alex, on the back and chuckled.

"Relax dude I'm on the same floor what's your room number"

Alex's gaze slid my way for a second before looking back at Darwin.

"Dude I'm not telling you while she's in here". He jerked a finger in my direction while I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously kid, I looked at you for 2 seconds and you believe I want to know where your room is? Puh-lease get over yourself" As I finished the door to the third floor opened. Before I finished stepping out I turned back around.

"Hey what's your name?"

The dark skin boy pointed at himself and I nodded.

"Uh Darwin"

"Well I'm Ororo and it's nice to meet you". I smiled brightly and quickly stepped out and let the door close.

Looking around I quickly found my corridor and in 2 seconds found my room. I opened the envelope they gave me which contained my key and opened my door. I gasped. It was so spacious. I could put a garden in here! In awe at the way the room looked I completely missed the person sitting on the opposite bed of mine and nearly shut bricks as I looked down.

"OH Sh- Erm hey, I'm Ororo Munroe and you are?"

To be honest this girl looked like a freshman in high school rather than college. She looked so small and cute. She had long brown hair with wide brown eyes and a smile that made you want to look.

"Hey I'm Katherine Pryde but everybody calls me Kitty. Well welcome to our humble adobe". She spread her arms out and I laughed. She was adorable and funny!

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

She giggled lightly, "17, I know I look like I'm like 14 or whatever everybody always think so, soo like where you from?"

"Uh I lived in Africa until I was about 10 then moved to Westchester. Been here ever since, what about you?"

"I'm from Illinois, so if ya don't mind me asking, what can you do?" She smirked.

What the hell does she mean what can I do? I mean I can like do cartwheels and other flips but OH. DUH Ororo!

"Well I can manipulate the weather, look outside" Kitty hoped off her bed and ran to the window. Just as she made it a downpour started in one specific area of the courtyard. Pissing off a few student while I was at it. Kitty turned back around with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh man, that's like awesome!"

"Thank you" I chuckled. "So what can you do?"

Just as I finished my sentence Kitty phased through the floor completely disappearing.

What the HELL!

She came right back up with a bag of chips.

"Kitty, oh my god that's perfect for not wanting to talk to people! So if a dude you don't want is just chewing your ear off you can just like drop through the floor! Ughhhh I need your powers"

Kitty laughed wholeheartedly and I couldn't help but join in. Seems like Miss Braddock has a run for her money.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 2: introductions

Authors Note:

Hey guys, it's been a little bit and I'm trying to update every week you know? I have been busy so I wasn't able to. But this is how I'm thinking of doing this, how about posting every Sunday? But if I'm backed up how about posting 2 that following Sunday? Get it, got it, good. Lol.

ANYWHO, I was also thinking of not only using the movie verse characters but everything related to X-Men that I personally know. Guys Im not talking about comics because I'm out when it comes to those lol but If you think it's too much please feel free to speak up about it, I don't want anybody to be confused you know?

Btw, italics mean telepathy!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Believe it or not, the first night wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I was gonna be homesick and potentially kill my roommate because I thought they would be bad you know? But Kitty made me feel right at home. She's not a bad girl at all, super friendly and down to earth. In a sense she's kinda like a little sister. That night I fell asleep with no problems and thinking of the brick wall I ran into earlier.

The next morning I woke up on the floor, specifically on my right side. As soon as I shifted, a shooting pain went up my right hip. Lord Jesus I don't have time for this. How the hell did I even fall off the bed?! I looked up and over to Kitty's bed and she was tangled in the sheets with half her body phased through the bed, she should seriously work on that, snoring lightly into her pillow. I threw my arm out looking for my phone and turned it around. 9:37. Oh hey I'm up pretty early- OH FUCK! We have an assembly to be at in 23 minutes! Ohshitohshitohshit. I jumped up and onto Kitty's bed like i was spiderman and shook her awake.

"H-huh? Whaaaa? Stormy it's like way to early."

She turned back over and tried to go back to sleep.

"No no no Kitty, we gotta get dressed, the assembly is in 20 minutes!"

She sat there for a second until I guess it finally clicked in her head. She jumped up taking the whole end and me to the floor.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Like sorry I forgot to phase back through!"

"Clearly." I mumbled.

Luckily she didn't hear me so we both jumped up and ran down the hall to the bathroom to get in the shower. Good Jesus I was so thankful that there was 4 showers per bathroom so we didn't have to fight like animals to get one. We took a quick shower and ran back to our room to get dressed. Thank god I thought to bring the card because Kitty didn't even think to grab it!

We got dressed as quickly as possible . I threw on khaki shorts, a jean shift with the sleeves rolled up and black sandals with my toes painted a nice lime green. Bangles, little diamond earrings and a few rings completed the jewelry aspect of my outfit. My long white hair was in one simple braid that went over my shoulder. Kitty had a sky blue maxi dress with white sandals. He hair was in a cute messy bun with a few tendrils hanging down. A few white bracelets adorned her arm. Just because we were late didn't mean we couldn't look cute!

We sped walk down to the elevator and on the first floor wondering carelessly because we had no idea where the hell the auditorium was!

"Kitty weren't you staying here for 2 weeks already? Why don't you know where the fuck the auditorium is?!" I yelled, thankful that nobody was in he hallways.

"I wasn't thinking sorry!"

Once again I wasn't paying attention so I ran into a brick wall or rather a big ass person. This time instead of hitting the floor like an ungrateful whale, I was caught in a pair of strong arms. Very hair arms. I looked up and nearly screamed my head off. This kid was furry and BLUE!

"I'm sorry dear but please I do have sensitive hearing so yelling won't do any of us justice."

He smiled but it came off more like him about to snarl. So I just sat there with my eyes widen, not even trying to move out of his grasp. I never seen someone so blue or furry! I partially blame that on my parents. Even though I'm a mutant they tried to keep me as normal as possible. They stayed far away from the mutant population so I never really seen any other powers except for my own.

"Sorry Dr. McCoy she's just new to your appearance, she'll get over it quickly."

He glanced over at Kitty while helping me up right.

"Katherine hello! A new friend of yours I guess?" Kitty smiled brightly.

"Yes, Ororo this is Dr. McCoy, one of the professors here."

I meekly looked at him and said a brief and quiet hello. He chuckled wholeheartedly making it sound like new as growling.

"Well hello, I'm sorry for startling you for my appearance but you know I can't help it."

I smiled a little wider.

"Uh if you don't mind, can you tell us where the auditorium is?"

He smiled back at me again while pointing down the hall.

"All the way down the hall and to your right."

I nodded a thanks and started walking as Kitty continued to talk to Dr. McCoy. Sooner or later she caught up with me. We tried, oh did we try, to walk in as silent as possible without being noticed but in a mutant school? Yeah totally possible.

"Good morning ladies, I hope you didn't have too much of a hard time getting here, but you are a tad bit late."

Ooooh he thought was so funny pointing us out casually. Just wait. But the dean is generally a nice man I heard. He was bald and had the most charming smile. His voice was kind and hopefully he stayed that way. But calling us out? He just wanted to embarrass us! Kitty and I smiled nervously as we headed to the back of the place and out of view of the students.

_You didn't miss much_

I jolted as Kitty stood stock still. I looked around wondering where the void came from.

_Up here_

I looked up to the stage where the dean was smiling and tapping his head.

"Well as I as saying, I am Professor Xavier and welcome to Westchester University for Mutants. As all of you should know it's a school for the mutant race who want to further their education and control their powers better and maybe even expand them in a safe environment. My staff and I are all here to help benefit you while also teaching you lessons about life. Up here on the stage are some of my upcoming Juniors-"

The same guy I ran into earlier was standing there with the most uncaring look on his face, along with a tall handsome guy with red shades and a small girl with bright green hair.

"They are here to help you and guide you these first few hours to learn and see more of the campus, if you have Any questions feel free to ask them. Now last names A-H with be with Scott-"

The guy with the red shades stepped forward.

"I-Q with be with Logan."

He growled and stepped forward. Well that's not very welcoming.

"R-Z will be with Lorna."

The green hair girl smiled and waved.

"Now welcome class of 2018!"

The whole auditorium went into an uproar and people started making their way out. Everyone cheering and once again acting like they were still in high school. As everyone made it outside into the hallway people started to break up into their groups. Thankfully me and Kitty were in the same group so I wouldn't have to worry about being alone. As I'm walking behind Kitty I feel someone yank the shit out of my hair

"YAGA!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

I turned around and who do I see. Betsy Braddock. Grinning like a kid who just got their favorite toy.

"My love! I have missed you! Where have you been all my life?" She gave me a huge hug nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Girl, it's only been a week. Relax. Anywho I want you to meet someone!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Kitty.

"Betsy meet my roommate Kitty-"

_Kitty? Seriously?_

_Shut UP, that's not her real name_

"Kitty this is my Bestfriend Betsy."

"Nice to meet you Kitty, hopefully you won't be taking this Oreo thing from me?"

I swear I almost got whiplash looking at Betsy so fast. She's always saying something crazy.

"Um, like I guess I'll try not to haha."

"Good, because if you did then I would have to kill you."

"BETSY!" Poor Kitty looked like she wanted to run away.

"What? I'm just joking with her."

I started pushing her away, she has no people skills. I still can't believe I call this girl my Bestfriend.

"Betsy it's time for us to depart, go to your freaking group and stay there! Don't start any trouble either!" She laughed. Yo she's crazy oh my god. I walked back to my group.

"I don't know why Chuck asked me ta do this but I'm not nice so I'm not gonna do this nicely. I honestly don't care what ya guys do as long as ya'll don't break nothin', see ya."

Just like that he walked away leaving everyone to do as they pleased. No this is not how it's suppose to go. I ran up behind him before I could even say anything he spoke.

"Listen, I left ya to do what ya wanted so be glad. I could be boss in' ya around but I'm not so leave to do what ya want."

"But your suppose to be showing us around not being a jackass!"

I heard a low growl before he whipped around.

"Listen here darlin' I told ya do as ya please. Show yaself around, do whateva you want just leave me alone."

He causally walked away not turning back once to see if I even moved. Ugh, he's such a jerk! That's not what the dean told him to do and he's just gonna disobey what he says? How did he even maintain to stay in this school?! I stomped away back to Kitty who was smirking.

"You so like him."

"What?! I don't even know him from a hole in the wall so why would I like him? And he's a freaking jerk why would ANYBODY like him?"

"jeez girl, I get it"

The day progressed with me and Kitty meeting a few new people who we hung out with through the whole day. There was Kurt Wagner who was another blue mutant. He had 2 toes and 3 fingers with a point tail. He kind of looked like a blue devil. But he was so sweet and very religious. One thing I do love about him is his German accent, it's adorable! His power was teleportation. As long as he could see where he was going. He took us on a few trips and lets just say my food was having trouble staying down after the 4th teleport.

There was also Shiro Yoshida who was overly kind and proper. His Japanese accent made everything he said clipped and to the point. It didn't bother us too much since he is super nice. His mutant ability is absorbing solar radiation and using that to produce a solar fire of sorts. His whole body can flame up and he can fly. He can also shoot plasma blasts from his hands. He's also very skilled at martial arts, whooping Kurt's ass with one hand behind his back proved that.

Lastly we met Clarice Ferguson. She had a tinted pinkish-purple to her skin, pink hair and green eyes. She was so small and cute you would never think she was a freshman in college. She was quiet but also super friendly. Her powers relate to teleportation to but she doesn't have to see where she's going. She could just picture it and be there. Instead of touching people to teleport she throws crystal like spears at people or objects to teleport them.

Today we had a great time getting to know each other and learning new things about the school. But throughout the whole day all I could think about was Logan and his jerk self.


	4. Finding Out

**Authors Note: hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this to you guys but I've been really busy with starting to get my school things together. Sophomore year here I come! Lol I know you guys don't wanna here this stuff so please enjoy the story**.

**& Can you guys do me a big favor? READ & REVIEW! I feel like I have an idea on where this story is going but I want it tone based on things you guys wanna read, you know? **

**Sorry lastly lol, I see I made Logan a sophomore in the first chapter but to make it clear he's a Junior! **

**Okay happy reading (:**

* * *

"So you gonna let me see your schedule, or continue to like look at it all night?"

I glanced up at Kitty as she continued to brush her hair getting ready for bed. Little did she know I wasn't just think of my schedule but that jerk, Logan. He was so annoying but he has a weird attraction to him. He looked like a grown man and he barely cared about anything which annoys the fuck outta me but still, he's just...

"Oh sorry-" i passed over my schedule.

"-it's just why do I have self defense and gym? They are trying to kill me!"

Kitty laughed as she started to compare our schedules. Her eyes brightened as she handed mine back.

"Well we have three classes together, Foreign Language, Freshman Composition and Psychology 101."

I smiled. "Well at least I'm not completely alone, hey let's go see Kurt's, Shiro's and Clarice's."

Kitty glanced at the clock.

"Ororo, it's 9:49, you know were suppose to be in our rooms by 10?"

"So, we just don't get caught and that should be easy you know with your powers!"

She rolled her eyes. "I swear to god, I will beat you if we get in trouble."

I smiled brightly and grabbed her hand and our schedules as I ran out the room.

"Do you even know where they're rooms are?"

I gave her a dumb look. "Uh duh! While you were off staring at some boy we were talking about our rooms, Kurt and Shiro are on the 5th floor while Clarice is under us on the 2nd."

We stepped into the elevator and decided to go down first. As we got off we noticed that there were still people moving in. I stood right in front of the elevator looking around as Kitty looked up, yes I said up I'm only 5'4 but she's like 4'11, at me.

"Well? Where's her room?."

I shrugged. Shit they only told us the floor not the room number, that would be weird.

"Let's just ask around, plus it's a way to meet new people."

The first person I seen was a woman or student, i don't know, with blue scaly looking skin and red hair. She was completely naked which kinda threw me off.

"Hello, I'm Ororo and I was wondering if you knew a girl named Clarice? She has pink hair and a pinkish tint to her skin with green eyes?"

The girl/lady snarled at me. What the hell?

"Honestly I could give two shits about the people who stay I'm this floor so no, I don't know who this fairy chick is."

I looked behind me trying to figure out who this girl was talking to because she clearly wasn't talking to me.

"Um you know, you should really fix that gross attitude because it will only make you uglier in my perspective. Now all you had to do was tell me no you don't know her, but look at you going to assumptions and saying that she's a fairy. Nobody was talking about looks and clearly you must be a little self conscious about yours if you gotta go there. I'm praying that I have no classes with you, bye girl."

I turned around about to walk back to Kitty. That blue chick kept going on and on but one word threw me off and made me completely stop.

"-yeah that's right, I called you a bitch!"

I turned around so quickly and ran up on her like I was back in my old hood.

"Girl, you got the wrong one! I never called you out ya name and you know my name so use it! Now ima call you a bitch because you have no fucking respect!"

She shut up real fast and turned around to continue to put stuff in her room. Lord Jesus she made the hood black come outta me full force. I walked back to Kitty as she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?"

I half smiled at her and nodded. I looked around and seen another girl that I hope was a lot nicer than that other one. I went up to her and noticed that she was a curvy, with brown hair and a streak of white in the front.

"Excuse me-"

Her chocolate orbs looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm Ororo and is this is Kitty-" her eyebrow raised. Most likely at Kitty's name.

"And I was wondering if you knew a girl named Clarice? Pink hair, pinkish tint skin, green eyes?"

"Oh yeah I kno' ha, she's mah roommate"

Her southern accent was so cute!

"Can we go in and ask about our schedules, if you don't mind?"

She smiled. "Sure sugah."

As I was walking in I stopped and turned back to her.

"What part of down south are you from?"

"Mississippi"

I smirked at her. "Cool."

As I walked into the room Clarice and Kitty were in full girl mode going over all our schedules sighing when we didn't have a class together and giggling when we did.

"So how's it looking?"

Clarice looked up and smiled as Kitty continued to look it over.

"Well so far we all have foreign language and Freshman Composition. I have Biology with Kitty and Calculus and Self Defense with you."

"Well that isn't bad, I only have _Gym_ and Chemistry by myself." I said as I flopped down on her bed as I told her. Gym is just so ugh.

"Oh no no no no, don't sit down we still have to check Kurt and Shiro."

I frowned and curled up into a ball as Clarice giggled. "That's so far! Just let me enjoy Clarice's bed."

"You thought you were like so slick! No we are going to Kurt and Shiro to find out their schedule now!"

She yanked me out of her bed and I landed on the floor ungracefully. "Ow!"

Clarice was full out laughing along with her roommate.

"You guys I could just teleport you up there if you want?"

"PUH-LEASE, you know I might just call you Blink since you can make things disappear in the blink of an eye." I said actually thinking out her name. She shrugged and before we knew it she threw a crystal and we went flying through it up onto the 5th floor. I landed flat on my back as Kitty landed all cat-like. I groaned. Man that shit hurt. I looked up to the ceiling then a face came into view. Way to ruin the moment of me defining life as a mutant college student. As I focused I noticed this figure was smirking at me but what threw me off was his red on black eyes. They were devilish.

"Well sweetheart, could Remy do the pleasure o' helping ya up?"

I didn't even get a chance to speak before he practically threw me up and caught me. Who does he think he is?

"REMY! I missed you! I didn't know you went here!"

"Oui chere, you know I'm always gon' be near ya. Gotta keep da hommes away." I raised an eyebrow.

"Remy I'm 18."

"So..."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of Remy's embrace. As I looked towards Kitty she had the most confused look on her face.

"Oh sorry Kitty, this is Remy and Remy this is Kitty."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Typical ass Remy. "Pleasure ta' meet ya."

I met Remy when I was about 13 in Louisiana and he tried to get with me. Seriously get in my pants. But I rejected him. He continued for a whole year until he finally got it. Mind you he's 2 years older than me. Why he would go for a 13 year old is beyond me. After that inseparable like brother and sister. Remy is a real southern thing with his thick accent and his French tongue which I know fluently as well. We found out about our powers around the same time. His mutation was that he could charge objects with kinetic energy and they would eventually explode. It was really cool after he learned to control it. As the years went by we continued on the same until he was off to college. We kept in touch as much as we could but it wasn't the same. I missed my big brother.

"_Gag_, anyway do you know who Kurt and Shiro are?"

He stopped and looked to actually ponder what I was saying but I knew he wasn't.

"Tha' elf and tha' Japanese fellow? Oui, dey stay next ta' Remy."

I looked at him waiting for him to continue but he just staring at me. I flicked his head sending a little electricity through it and he yelped.

"_OW_! petite sœur, why you do dat?"

"Because you idiot, où est votre chambre?"

His mouth formed an o shape. "534."

"Merci Etienne." I smirked. He jumped and his hand started to glow a pinkish purple. I laughed he was so sensitive to that name when I called him that in public. Why? I don't know.

"See ya Remy." He waved and walked off to who knows where.

We walked down the hall to the room next to Remy's and knocked. Kurt opened the door, clearly in his pajamas. "Can we come in? We wanna compare schedules!' He grinned and moved to let us in. Shiro was already on his bed, reading some book. I jumped on the end of his bed.

"Shiroooooo, lemme see your schedule!" He reached onto to his night stand and handed it to me without even taking his eyes off the book. Hmm must be really interesting. As I glanced over each of our schedules I noticed that we had Gym and Freshman Comp. together. Yaaay!

Across the room I could hear Kitty begin to talk. "Whoa me and Kurt have like the same exact schedule except he's taking French!"

"Hey that's cool, that means we have Psych and Comp. together. Hey Kurt, I'll help you with French if you help me with German?" He winked.

"You got it."

We sat around in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company until I remembered.

"Oh shit! What time is it?"

Kurt looked at his watch. "11:04."

"We gotta go, it's way past curfew!"

Kitty and i practically ran back to our room and was so thankful not to see anyone that could possibly have gotten us into trouble. When we got to our room we decided to just go to sleep since I was tired as all hell and our first day was tomorrow. But before I went to sleep, I sat thinking of Logan.

The next morning I continued to sleep peacefully until a pillow came in contact with my head. I jerked up. "Wha? Who?" As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes i looked over at Kitty's side and she was grinning like a mad woman.

"First day of school bitchhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She started jumping on my bed making my body move up and down unnaturally.

"Kitty-" she continued jumping up and down like the 5 year old she looked like.

"I will _electrocute_ your ass if you don't get off my fucking bed!"

She quickly hopped off laughing and ran out to catch a shower. I picked up my phone to look at the time. 5:12. _BITCH WHAT?!_ My first class today starts at 9:15, why the hell am I up 4 hours prior. Uh uh, fuck that. I threw the covers back over my head and quickly went off into dreamland.

**Dreamland**...

_I leisurely walked down the stairs of the main hallway nothing on my mind. Looking out the windows it seemed to be the middle of the night. As I reached the front door to take a nice relaxing walk outside, a body which felt like a 1,000 pound truck rammed into me knocking me over and the wind out of my body. As I hit the floor I gasped for air which quickly went away since that body fell on top if me. I was literally flailing around and starting to panic since I couldn't breathe. I looked down and the person seemed to be a man with brown hair. Suddenly I heard a deep groan and the body start to shift. Slowly on shaky limbs he started to pull himself up, he looked over my body and gradually looked towards my face. As our eyes connected I felt a spark shoot up my body. I gasped partially for the air to get back in my body and also from the spark. _

_"I-I'm sorry darlin'.. Just h-had too much ta' drink." _

_He tried getting to his feet but was stumbling too for him to walk by himself. As I was getting him up I nearly pulled a muscle how much does Logan weigh? I grunted as I finally got him standing, most of his weight on me. Woooo, this is a workout man. _

_"Logan, how much do you weigh?!"_

_"About 300." He burped, loudly._

_"What the hell do you mean 300?!"_

_"Metal skeleton girl." He popped the claws out of hand that I was holding, careful not to poke me. Jesus, this is why this dude felt like a truck, but how did he move so easily? I walked him to his room and laid him down on his bed as gently as I could. (Lies, I threw him). He easily dropped his arm to my waist to pull me down with him. I tried to get out of his grip but it was like iron. So I decided to just sit there and wait for him to fall asleep. What I wasn't expecting was for him to flip me so my back was to his front and his hand start to slip up my shirt. I gasped._

_"Logan..." I whispered_.

I jerked awake to someone slapping my ass. I turned around to see Kitty grinning like a maniac. I picked my phone up once again. 5:58. It's only been 45 minutes?! That dream was a little too much for only 45 minutes. About that dream... Before I could actually think about it my phone buzzed. I looked down to see a text message from Betsy.

_**Goodmornin' love bug, let's go get breakfast!**_

_**Sure, sure. Give me an hour.**_

I went to get in the shower, only thinking about the dream about Logan. I barely know him so where the hell did all of that come from? He seems like he doesn't even care about anything. So why am I so attracted to him?! I sighed. As I finished up my shower I started to unconsciously sing, When I See You by Fantasia. I wrapped the towel around me before I stepped out the shower still singing as I gathered my clothes.

"I start to stutter when I speak

Try to stand but my knees grow weak

What's happening to me?"

"Your always on my mind,

When you come around I get shy

Baby when I see you, when i see you"

I looked up and nearly screamed. Standing there with a towel slung over his shoulder was the boy I was subconsciously singing about. My heart almost stopped, he was so ruggedly handsome.

"Ya know you gotta pretty voice, you oughta look into the music group."

He gave me a tiny smirk before going into the showers. I felt my face heat up and I practically ran back to the room. My chest heaving as I slammed the door and slid down it. What's wrong with me? I never get this riled up over a boy. Jeez. As I looked up I seen Kitty, Jubilee and Betsy all looking at me like a wild animal.

"What? Never seen a girl run before?!" They all quickly turned their heads. I walked into the half bathroom to get dressed.

As I stepped out they immediately stopped whispering and looked over towards me. I sighed.

"Are we all going?" Betsy nodded.

"Alright well I'm ready so let's go."


	5. Classes Pt 1

**Author's note: OMG guys I just started school about a month ago and most of my teachers are just amazing. There's only my history teacher & unfortunately I can't switch out of his class. -_- **

**But I will survive. **

**Sorry tho, I've been really busy with school, yeah I'm a typical slacker so I'm trying to make changes this year. **

**Anywho, you wanna know what sucks? This story gets soooo many views but nobody's reviewing! Please for the sake of the story REVIEW, so I know what I need to work on!**

**I also noticed my spelling and grammar was turning out bad, im sorry! **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**xxxxxx**

Breakfast with the girls was a complete disaster. Well not really a disaster but you know it didn't help that they kept whispering and looking at me weirdly. I felt like an exhibit in a museum. After we received our food they started to act normally. Well as normal they can get. Wait, when did they even get to know each other? Whatever.

We walked out the diner casually, talking and getting to know each other better.

"So Jubilee, where are you from?" I said, getting into the passenger seat since Betsy drove.

She hesitated. "Uh California"

"Oh cool, is it always sunny and hot?"

"Pretty much."

I glanced over at Betsy as she did she did the same. Probably thinking the same thing. Why were her answers so short and clipped?

"Oh well do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

I stopped asking questions after that. The tone of her voice seemed like she didn't want to talk about her personal life at all.

"Soooooo what's everyone's first class?" Betsy's English accent breaking the tension starting to form in the car easily.

At the question I could see Jubilee physically perk up out the corner of my eye since she was sitting behind Betsy.

"I have an Intermediate Art class!" I turned back in my seat to look at her. How the hell do you get a class like that and why wasn't I aware?!

"You're like so lucky!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind having that instead of Calculus first. Who said I could even do math this early in the morning?"

"Well at least yours is still English, Kitty and I are suppose to be speaking German first thing this morning, who said I could even speak English in the morning?"

Betsy looked at me out the corner of her eye before she bursted out laughing. Jubilee chortled. Kitty smirked. "Um, Ororo, you're speaking English right now idiot." I pouted and turned back in my seat.

"NOT THE POINT!"

They continued to laugh while I pouted. Someone always has to make me look like a complete idiot. They knew damn well that's not what I meant!

"Anyway guys, you act like it's like this everyday, some days we don't even have classes."

"Jubilee's right, it's only the first day so I guess it's like an introductory to each class all in one day." Betsy responded.

"That's a lot" Kitty sighed.

Betsy pulled into a parking space a few feet away from the main building. We all got out the car and stretched lazily. Grabbing our bags, it made more sense to bring them because we figured that we wouldn't have enough time to get our stuff for our first class.

"See you guys, maybe we can catch lunch together." Jubilee popped her gum at the end of her sentence as she gave a two finger salute and rushed off towards the right side of the campus.

"I guess that means I better get to class too.." Betsy groaned as she resituated her bag on her shoulder. "I love you all very dearly, be safe, don't talk to weird people, kisses-"

"Bye Elizabeth"

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

I giggled as I turned my back and walked (slightly ran) Kitty to our class. As we entered half of the class was already filled and most of the seats in the back we're taken. We decided to sit right in the middle. As I sat and got a notebook and pen out, Kitty began to speak.

"Is this your first year taking German?"

"Yeah, I already knew French and Swahili, I took Spanish in high school, I know a little Polish too."

"Geez, you trying to learn every language?" I laughed.

"In a sense yeah."

She wasn't far off with that comment. I absolutely love languages and want to be well developed in them. Being able to speak fluently in multiple languages is one of my passions that I want to fulfill.

"Man, I only know English and can write in Italian."

I giggled. "Well at least you can go to Italy and write to every beau you see."

She shoved me lightly as I began to laugh. Thankful for the empty seat next to me I put my ah on the desk so it want going on the floor. Eventually it was time to start class. Our Professor came out of his adjacent office at exactly 9:15 and I swear every girl in that class and maybe a few guys gasped as he walked out. He was a extremely handsome in that knee wobbly way. I nearly fainted from his beauty.

"Guten Morgen Schüler , ich bin Professor Lehnsherr und im glücklich , Ihnen beizubringen, Deutsch in diesem Semester*."

I have no idea what he said but it sounded freaking beautiful even if he was a lot older. I'm assuming he smirked because of all the confused faces but still it was just amazing to see that.

"Im sorry but hello, I'm Professor Lehnsherr and I'm happy to see all the faces here that want to learn the German language."

For another hour professor Lehnsherr continued to talk about how the class will go, expectations and the reality of it. He also explained how he's the only foreign language teacher on campus and knows almost 20 languages. He laughed at the expressions that all of us made when he told us that fact. 20 languages? That shit is crazy! I'm trying to be like that!

"Now I just want you all to know that I'm the only class you will see everyday. Languages can be hard to learn and take a bit more time to understand. Since I have nothing else to say, you all may leave a and have a good rest of the day."

I quickly collected my stuff and told Kitty in a jumble of words that I'll meet her outside.

I raced down the the stairs to meet up with Professor Lehnsherr.

"Uh excuse me sir!"

He turned around from reading over a paper and gave me a small smile. "Yes?"

I nearly melted in my place. As i I realized I was staring I cleared my throat and started to speak.

"What other languages do you teach here?"

He gave a raise of an eyebrow then listed off. "Italian, French, Romanian, Portuguese , Greek, Mandarin and Polish, why?"

I shuffled my feet.

"I'm a quick learner and I was wondering on picking up another language."

His eyebrows furrowed lightly.

"My dear how many languages do you know?"

"Um, French, Spanish, Swahili and a little Polish"

He hummed as he took out his class schedule and made a small note on the paper.

"How about I see how much you learn in 3 weeks and I'll see about adding you into another of my classes, deal?"

I grinned and gladly shook his hand. "Deal! One more thing though..."

He gazed up at me with his green-blue eyes. My grinned turned into a smirk.

"What can you do?"

His eyes flashed with excitement as his hand went up along with my hand that had rings and bracelets on it. My eyes widen, this is freaking cool!

"I can manipulate metal, now my dear what is your name and what can you do?"

"I'm Ororo and you might wanna look outside."

He gracefully walked over to the window and his eyebrows shooting up was the only way you knew he was surprised. Outside I created a thunderstorm with heavy rain and lightning.

"Aw c'mon, again?!" Was heard from outside and I giggled as I made it end.

"Oh you have a wonderful gift."

"Thank you." I looked at my watch then scurried out of his class giving a very hurried goodbye and he chuckled as he gave his own. I was in there for 20 minutes!

Clarice was outside along with Kitty probably talking about Professor Lehnsherr. As I walked up they both made a noise.

"You were totally having a quickie with Mr. Lehnsherr!"

I sputtered, what the hell?! Clarice giggled.

"No you pervert, we were talking about powers and me having another language class!"

"Mhmmmm, whatever let's go chill outside since we still have a lot of time to kill before our next class, what do you guys have next by the way?" Kitty led the way outside to a bench near the right side of the campus.

"Well I have Economics." Clarice said while typing on her phone.

"I have Gym, ugh kill me now."

They laughed lightly at me.

"Well I'd rather run than do math, especially Calculus." We all sat down at the same time and sighed. College life. We sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the view or typing away at our phones until the clock hit 10:50. I stood up first.

"Well guys, it's time to part ways sadly."

"Yeah, like see you next class." Kitty got up and walked towards the right of the campus as Clarice waved and walked down the same way with her. I hurriedly walked around the main building where the gym was right behind it and walked in through the double doors. About 30 or so students were sitting on the bleachers and I seen nobody I knew so I sat in the middle towards the side away from the mass of people. I stayed on my phone scrolling through twitter until I felt someone clasp my shoulder which made me jump. I looked up to see the kid I met in the elevator a few days ago, what's his name... Oh Darwin! I smiled lightly and waved. He returned the smile before sitting next to me.

"Why you sitting all the way over here all alone?"

"I don't know anybody"

He chuckled. "Well you know me so come sit with me"

He grabbed my hand lightly and pulled me over to a group of kids. I remember the blonde kid Alex, the blonde girl looked familiar but everyone else i had no clue who they were.

Darwin cleared his throat as a way of getting their attention. "Everyone, this is Ororo-"

I was surprised he remembered my name.

"Ororo, that's Sean-"

A tall, lanky red head with freckles smiled at me.

"Angel-"

A Spanish looking girl with dark hair waved my way.

"Warren-"

A very handsome blonde smiled at me and waved.

"Peter-"

A large kid waved.

"And Allison"

A long blonde haired girl smirked and waved.

"And you do remember Alex?"

The boy the boy mentioned sneered and I couldn't help but scoff.

"Oh yeah, I remember that self-obsessed jerk"

Everyone's eyes shifted between me and Alex for awhile before the girl Allison spoke up.

"Oooooh I like you already!" Her New York accent thick as she beamed at me. I sat down next to her and Darwin while we waited for our teacher. We had a brief conversation, of where we came from and what a powers were. A promise between everyone was made that we would show each other our powers later. As I was laughing at Allison almost blinding Alex for being an asshole, I caught someone staring at me. And not just anyone, but Logan. We stared at each other until the teacher walked in which immediately put a scowl on his face. I looked up at the teacher who was a very tall man. He wore a black track suit (typical gym teacher) and some black nikes. He grinned at the class which made him look like an animal. He had canines the size of a finger! (Okay I'm exaggerating but seriously they're huge!)

"Hey class, I'm Mr. Creed and I'm gonna be your gym teacher. I know ya kids are sayin' why i gotta take a gym class in college dis ain't high school anymore.. Well tough luck kid, ya'll are mutants and we need ya'll in tip top shape to be in this world-"

"Does he think we're going to war? The hell man." Alex whispered. A few of us around him chuckled.

"Funny thing is kid, yeah I heard ya. It is a war out there but I'm not like Wheels so I won't bore ya to death with that. Now there's gym clothes of all sizes in the locker rooms. I wanna see what I'm workin' with."

A collective groan filled the room as we all departed into gender based locker rooms.

"Seriously, it's the first day of classes and we're actually working out? This is some shit." said Angel as she put on an extra small pair of shorts that cut right at her ass and tank top that had some of her stomach showing.

"No, seriously you Angel. It's a gym class there's no reason for you to work out in clothes like that." Allison said with annoyance as she put on baggy shorts and a fitted tank.

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

Allison rolled her eyes and just ignored her. I was brushing my hair into a ponytail as they continued to bicker. I opted for a fitted tank and fitted shorts. Not too tight and not too loose. As I finished I turned back to them so I could stop the argument before it turned for the worse.

"Guys seriously stop. Angel get a pair of bigger shorts and shirt and Allison maybe telling her in a nicer way would be better."

To my surprise they actually cooperated. We walked back out the locker room in a slightly better attitude too see the boys lined up on one side and the girls on the other. We waited a few minutes until everyone was out the locker room before Mr. Creed began to speak.

"Today we are gonna do simple stuff people. By the way, in this class no powers allowed. This class is strictly based on your own skill. First a lap around the gym, a few push-ups and sit-ups and then a quick hand to hand combat with an assigned partner."

Everyone groaned once again as Mr. Creed blew his whistle and we began to run around the gym. I was so thankful that I did track and cheer during my high school days because I kept up easily with everything. I also noticed that Logan was in really good shape, not even breaking a sweat after the sit-ups. I lost Allison halfway through push-ups and Angel was done as soon as we started running. After we finished our sit-ups we lined back up as Mr. Creed started to call out names for partners.

"Bobby Drake you're with Anna Marie."

A boy came up with Clarice's roommate. Oh cool we're in the same class.

"Sean Cassidy you're with Sarah Rushman."

The red hair stepped up and a girl with tan pink-tinted skin, pink hair and bones protruding out her shoulders stepped up. I looked at her in awe, I never seen such a visual mutation. More names began to be called and I blanked out until my name was called.

"Ororo Munroe you're with Jimmy boy."

I stepped up and looked for this Jimmy kid but was surprised to see Logan with a snarl on his lips. Why did Mr. Creed call him Jimmy?

"You two come here by the way, the rest of the class proceed with hand to hand combat and be careful!"

We walked over to Mr. Creed as the rest of the class began to hit each other with vigor.

"I noticed you two are in the most shape so I paired ya'll together. Now Jimmy don't be over there all poutin' like a baby."

I was so confused. Why does he keep calling him Jimmy?

"Please Creed, just let me get on with the exercise." Logan voice was animalistic. What the hell?

"Hey um, I'm confused here. Sir, why do you keep calling him Jimmy? His names Logan."

Mr. Creed looked at me then smirked. "His real name is James but I call him Jimmy, right little brother?"

Skrttttttttttt. Wait little brother? Looking at them now, the resemblance is so much easier to spot. The animalistic qualities, they have that same smirk and bright hazel eyes. That deep rough like voice.

"Half, now keys go and get this shit over with."

Logan took me by my arm and dragged me over to a clear area.

"Alright show me what ya got." he stood their lazily.

Oh he was totally underestimating me. Show I decided to show him exactly what I had. No I wasn't skilled in hand to hand combat but I could well enough hold my own. I ended up getting him on his back in under a minute with a giant thud. He looked up to me wide eyed, his look clearly saying he wasn't expecting that. Which I took with complete enthusiasm. I smirked down at him which turned into fear as he kicked my legs from under me and I went flying back landing on my back and left arm rather ungracefully. Before I could gasp for air, I could hear Mr. Creed yell at Logan. When I could breathe properly and no longer see stars, I tried sitting up but pain shot up through my arm which forced me to lay on my side clutching it.

"Hey, Ororo let me see." Mr. Creed said gently, bending down to see my arm. I shook my head and shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Please, I just wanna make sure it's not broken."

I slowly let go and let him examine it. "Well it's not broken which is a good sign but it seems to be really bruised. Let me get someone to take you to the infirmary." I nodded my head scared that my voice would crack from the tears I had brewing. I waited as he went to get someone. Shit my arm was in so much pain right now. Mr. Creed came back quickly with Logan by his side, concern etched over his face.

"Jimmy'll take you and I can promise that he will be very careful."

Logan picked me up and walked towards the exit of the gym. As we walked by I could see the concern faces if quite a few kids. As we exited and got a few feet away he spoke.

"Err, I'm really sorry I didn't think you would fall back so hard."

"Don't worry about it." I sniffled. The pain in my arm becoming more apparent.

As we entered the main building he spoke up again. "Ya not a lefty, right?"

I giggled a little and shook my head. He nodded as he finally got me into the infirmary.

"Hey Moira, I got someone for ya."

A middle-aged women with brown locks tied into a tight bun came walking in, equipment in hand. He layers me down on the nearest bed, making sure I didn't roll onto my arm.

"What did you do to the poor lass?" She said accusingly alas she took my temperature and then examined my arm gently.

"What makes you think I did it?"

"Logan, you know you wouldn't be bringing her here if you didn't do anything to her!"

He stood their quiet for a moment.

"I knocked her off her feet and she landed awkwardly."

"Mhm, didn't your mother ever tell you that your not suppose to literally sweep girls of their feet?"

He growled and walked out of the infirmary. The lady, Moira chuckled.

"Ah, he's always so sensitive. Now lass, what's your name?"

"Ororo Munroe."

"Such a pretty name, now I need to know of you're allergic to anything."

"Just pineapples."

"Okay, I'm gonna give you painkillers and then wrap your arm up in about an hour just relax, feel free to doze off."

After I took the painkillers I started to fall asleep. Wow, what a great start to this year.

***good morning students, i am Professor Lehnsherr and im happy to teach you German this semester**


End file.
